In existing electronic apparatuses, there are more and more objects (e.g., files, file folders, and the like) to be managed. For example, if it is desired to open an object, it is necessary that a user selects and then double-clicks this object, in order to open this object. Further, if several objects are opened in different windows, the user has to switch among these windows. Such management is very inconvenient.